


You are a Stark

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, POV Jon, Post battle of Winterfell, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “You are a Stark to me, even if you don’t have the name. I don’t care if you’re a Snow or a... Targaryen. You are a Stark to me if that’s what you want.”It is what I want. He thinks. It is what I always wanted, to be a Stark.





	You are a Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this before the next episode. I need jonsa in the next episode... and a Stark family moment.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for the mistakes.

Sansa jumps when he appears. She wasn’t expecting anyone there.

“Why are you here?” She asks. Jon knows she went here to rest, to avoid everybody. Sansa needed peace but Jon can’t give her that just yet. “How did you find me?”

“I remembered what you told me about the tower, the candle... I thought you’d come here to be alone.” He doesn’t mention Theon, she is still hurt after losing him.

“What do you want?” She asks after a nod.

“I want to know how are you after... after knowing... that...” Jon can’t finish the sentence, he doesn’t dare to. He is scared. He is too scared about what she thinks about the truth of... She already said he is a Stark for her if that is what he wants. _It’s the only thing I ever wanted_ , Jon thinks but doesn’t dare to say it to her. _I only wanted to be a Stark. I only want to be a Stark._ And that is the only truth.

“You are a Stark to me, Jon. Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed.” She repeats. For one second he believes her. However, nothing is the same.

“Everything has changed.” He replies softly, ashamed. “Ned is not my father. My mother...” He can’t pronounce her name, it is too painful. “My real father is...” He can’t say his name either. Sansa is looking at her hands. She is thinking. Sansa is trying to figure it out what to do. She wants to protect her family. _Am I her family now?_ Jon shouldn’t be making that question but he is terrified.

“I know what you’re thinking.” She stands up and goes to him. “You’re my family.” Jon looks away and Sansa touches his chin to turn his face to her. Her blue eyes show a strength he has never seen before. “You are.” Her touch feels warm. “I know you.” She continues without letting him time to reply. “You are a Stark to me, even if you don’t have the name. I don’t care if you’re a Snow or a... Targaryen. You are a Stark to me if that’s what you want.”

 _It is what I want._ He thinks. _It is what I always wanted, to be a Stark._ Jon would do anything to be a Stark. He would renounce his name, his real name if that means he can be a Stark. That has been his only wish. That is what he always wanted. “Please.” He murmurs. It sounds like a plea. “Please, make me a Stark.” It is a plea he realizes. _I just want to be a Stark. I just want to be with my family. I just want..._ He can’t finish that thought. It is too terrifying even if always has been there since they were children. “Please.”

Sansa nods in silence. And Jon realizes his face is being cupped by her hands. She caresses his cheek with her thumbs. Jon grabs her wrists with care. Sansa is closed. Sansa is too close. Jon can feel her breath against his lips. _Make me a Stark_. It is all he can think now. _Please, make me a Stark_. She is the only one who can do it. His eyes travel to his lips and go back to her blue ice eyes. And for one second he recognizes the desire shining in them. _Make me a Stark._ It is all he can think now. “Is that what you really want?” She asks with a soft voice that makes him tremble. _Yes, it is._ Jon nods in complete silence. If he tries to speaks, he knows he will ask for all the wrong things he desires. Jon squeezes her wrists slightly. “Are you sure?” _Yes, I am. I am._ “I need you to be sure.” She insists and Jon realizes she is as scared as he is. He is her family. She is protecting him.

“I am.” He says out loud finally. “I want to be a Stark.” To be a Stark is what he has always wanted. He doesn’t want to be a Targaryen, nor a King. He wants to be a Stark and die in the North where he belongs, where she belongs. Sansa moves her head and their noses almost touch each other.

“Are you sure?” She asks one more time. And Jon understands she is asking something different this time.

“I am.” He whispers against her lips. Her fingers move and he feels them digging in his neck. “I am.” He repeats breathless and terrified for what is about to happen.

“You are brave.” She kisses him, an ephemeral contact between their lips. “You are gentle.” Another kiss. “And you are strong.” Another kiss.

“Aye.” He will be whatever she needs him to be. Jon passes his arms around her waist and pushes her body against his. And he knows there is no going back from this moment. They kiss again. Their lips collapse and Jon feels like he is melting under her touch. One of his hands goes inside her red hair. “Kissed by fire.” He murmurs against her breath while grabbing part of her long hair. For one second he forgets everything around them. _I am lucky_ , he remembers the free folks talk about red-haired women. This must be a sign for him, for their future. He will never leave her.

“You are a Stark.” Sansa says with ferocity. She is going to protect him. She will make him a Stark. Her nails dig into his skin and Jon knows. _I am hers._ He knows he is a Stark. _She’ll give me her name. Sansa will make me a Stark._

“I am.” Sansa nods and the pressure on his neck disappears. She sighs in relief. She was as scared as he was but not anymore because they know what they want, what the other wants. Sansa gives him another kiss, long and relaxed. “I am a Stark.” Jon reassures her. It is time to go, people are waiting for them but they don’t move. The world can wait for a little bit. _If only we could stay together forever in this tower._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in Engish is so complicated. I lack the skills to show the emotions in the way I want :( However, I tried my best and I really hope you liked it and could feel Jon's thoughts and emotions.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
